The Viral and Molecular Oncogenesis (VMO) Research Program consists of investigators who are conducting fundamental research on the molecular basis of cancer development. The program has three thematic areas: (1) Chromosomes and mitotic regulation, (2) Oncogenic signaling, and (3) Viral oncogenesis. The program consists of 36 primary members from 10 academic departments; 27 of 28 (96%) of the research members are funded. Peer-reviewed grant funds total nearly $16.0 million annually, with $3.8 million from the National Cancer Institute. Twenty-nine secondary members also participate in the VMO Program. Since its initial review, the program has built on its strengths and improved in areas of weakness. The program was reorganized around themes that better reflect member strengths, encouraged new collaborations by targeted use of pilot grant funds, and organized joint retreats. Members of the program published 187 cancer-related manuscripts in peer-reviewed journals; of these 20% represented intraprogrammatic collaborations (an increase from 3%) and 31% were interprogrammatic. Translational research efforts saw a novel Stat3 inhibitor moving toward clinical trial. A new initiative in the area of HIV-associated malignancies has been undertaken; it draws on our strengths in virology, addresses an emerging area of need, has translational opportunities, and involves a collaboration between the Cancer Center and the Center for AIDS Research. The program leaders are Janet S. Butel, Ph.D. and William R. Brinkley, Ph.D.